


Never Let Me Go

by celcass



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celcass/pseuds/celcass
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are the perfect couple, or at least is what Lexa believes. Her world falls apart when she reads a mail that wasn't addressed to her.Is based on one of my favorite books women with big eyes by Angeles Mastretta.





	Never Let Me Go

Lexa and Clarke have been married for two years, and together for seven. They've met in their freshman year at college and been inseparable since then. They kept no secrets from one another and shared such a connection that their friends always said they were the perfect couple.

It was a Saturday morning when Lexa woke up to find a note from Clarke next to her, saying that she and Aden will be visiting Clarke's parents. Lexa smiled while she read the note. She had a hell of a week at her job and the fact that Clarke would let her have a couple extra hours to rest made herself so happy.

Lexa was about to sleep again when she remembered she needed to send an email to a co-worker and it couldn't wait. She had left her laptop at work so she took Clarke's. Halfway typing the email a notification appeared in the screen announcing that a new mail have been received. Lexa clicked on the new mail not once thinking about her wife privacy, after all there were no secrets between them. She couldn't believe whatever she was reading, so she read it again and again. The email said:

Clarke:

The past few months have been amazing but i can't do this anymore, every time the subject of choosing one of us comes up you end up crying and saying that your love for us is the same . For that reason I've decided that i won't see you again. Ending this nonsense is the best for the both of us. I'm sure you won't have a problem forgetting about me and i believe i can forget about my love for you. Eventually we have to wake up from our dreams.

Lexa marked the email as unread, closed the laptop and put it in the nightstand. She locked herself in the bathroom and took a cool shower to try to calm herself. She couldn't believe it, someone dared to make her Clarke cry. She was breathing heavily and her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe how someone had dared to write her such things. If there's anything Lexa adores above anything is the body, the soul and the heart of her wife. Clarke meant everything to her and she could not stand that someone made her cry.

Lexa got out of the shower and went to her studio for a scotch, and then another. She ended up breaking her old electric guitar and taking another cool shower again. By the time Clarke and Aden got back she seemed pretty calm and was watching the seahawks game in the living room. Clarke walked over to her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and then she curled up next to her.  
"One more scotch baby?" Clarke said.  
"No, we're having lunch with Raven and Anya and i don't want to be all drunk when we get there" Lexa responded with a little smile on her face.  
"We are? Why didn't you tell me  
sooner?" Clarke said with surprise.  
"I guess i forgot about it baby" Lexa answered.  
"You always forget about it"  
"And you never get mad, you're the perfect wife"  
Clarke snorted at the statement "I'm not"  
"Yes you are, and you know what? I will have another scotch"

Clarke got up from the sofa and prepare the scotch with a twist, just the way Lexa likes it and then she poured one for herself. She handed over the drink to Lexa and decides to sit on the carpet right next to her wife. Clarke told Lexa all about the visit with her parents, how Aden spent the morning playing with his granpa. Lexa couldn't help herself and often she ran her fingers on Clarke cheeks and occasionally gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

While listening to her wife she decided to give her wife a nice and peaceful weekend. So right before leaving for lunch she went to their room and hide the laptop the best she could.

The entire weekend was a torture for Lexa, every now and then she remembered the asshole who made her wife miserable and wished to find him and kick him in the crotch. More than once she had to lock herself in the bathroom to calm herself.

Monday came, and Clarke woke up with an inexplicable energy, in that moment Lexa realized that Clarke used to met that dumbass in week days. It make sense after all, she was away in the office and little Aden would be in school. So before leaving she took out the laptop and placed it on the nightstand like before. She kissed Clarke goodbye like any other Monday morning.

Clarke finished her breakfast and walked to the bedroom to continue with her routine, she took her laptop and read the mail. She could feel something inside her break and how her sight got clouded because of the tears that filled her eyes, she got up and locked herself in the room. She just crumbled in an unmade bed and a pile of pajamas.

It was night when Lexa got back from work, she parked her car in the garage and prepared herself for what waited inside.

When she got to the living room she found a total different story, there they were Aden and Clarke Playing monopoly, clearly Clarke was winning and had almost all the money. Lexa stood by the door watching the whole scene. Aden rolls the dice and end up in one of Clarke's properties and Aden is force to give all of his money to Clarke. Clarke jumps in happiness and when she sees Lexa she runs to her and jumps in her arms. Lexa holds her tight and leans on the door to prevent them from falling.

"I won Lexa!" Clarke says while still holding on to her wife.

"At least you got to win at something today babe" Lexa responded softly

"I win at everything babe. Or what, you're going to tell me that you don't love me either?"

"Either?" Responded Lexa, faking a surprised tone

"You suck at lying Lexa, i know you read the email and tried to cover it up. But you flagged the mail instead of marking it as unread" Clarke said while looking at Lexa in the eye.

"If i ever left... could you be able to play monopoly and cheer when you win?" Lexa asked seriously.

"No baby, i won't be able to do it" Clarke answered without hesitation looking at Lexa in the eyes.

"Then I'm not going anywhere" Lexa answered feeling how her heart started beating again and she hugged her wife and promised to never let her go.


End file.
